Episode 9943 (4th December 2019)
Plot Michelle thanks Robert for the free restaurant before leaving him at Ali and Ryan's mercy. Billy holds the men back from thumping Robert. Tyler shows up at the church demanding to know where Vicky is; she didn't come home last night. Sean is apologetic for giving Paul a hard time. His co-workers are all behind him and Izzy offers to go to the police station with him. Paul finds it all too much and flees. Daniel gets rid of Ken, insisting that he doesn't need help. Bernie, Gemma and the factory staff look for Paul. Ken asks Adam to check on Daniel. Steve and Tracy go to watch Amy in Bugsy Malone. Steve has a go at Seb for messing Emma about only for Seb to present Emma with the Bryan Maiden tickets and apologise for being weird. Emma is thrilled. Michelle wonders if Robert has harmed Vicky, asking how he could be so sure that she wouldn't spoil the wedding. Carla reminds her of the time Robert collared Rich Collis; he's been violent before. Robert storms round to the solicitors demanding his bistro back. Adam suggests he speak to the new owner. Paul shows back up, saying he needed to get his head together. Emma admits to Amy that her dad was the Iron Maiden fan, not her, but she can't tell Seb as he's gone to so much effort. Adam tries to lure Daniel out to see Bugsy Malone. Daniel says he's too tired. Leanne makes a genuine offer to Michelle to help her in any way she can. Robert tries to get to Michelle at the Rovers but is accosted by Tyler. Robert shows little concern over Vicky's disappearance and suggests she's in Ireland with Jed. Tyler asks why the house is spotless, like it's been scrubbed with bleach, and suggests he did it after he killed Vicky. Robert finds the idea ridiculous but begs Tyler not to call the police. Johnny throws Robert out of the Rovers. Paul leads Billy, Gemma, Bernie and Sean to the flat which he and Summer have been busy decorating for Christmas. He tells them he's realised he needs to get his life back. Michelle feels empty in her victory and decides to sell up and move away. Robert settles down for the night in the bistro van. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Sinead Osbourne - Katie McGlynn *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman Guest cast *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Street *Roy's Rolls *Jamila House *Barlow Legal Services *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen and landing *St. Mary's Church - Interior and exterior Notes *Sinead Osbourne appears in this episode in a video recorded during the events of Episode 9905 (24th October 2019). *Carla Connor recalls the time Robert jumped Rich Collis, which happened in Episode 9225 (7th August 2017). *Location shooting for the wedding scenes took place at St. Mary's Church on Church Lane, Prestwich. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle suspects Robert of foul play; and Daniel insists on staying at home with Bertie. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,618,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2019 episodes